Baulson
You can talk to him in the Town Square in Athlum when hired to get his parameter bonus. Background Baulson used to "run with a bad crowd." However, one day, when he was away, his sister had her legs crushed by monsters. Guilt-ridden, he gave up his life of crime, and became a mercenary to make money. He often brings his sister trinkets from his travels with Rush. However, she is more interested in the stories he has to tell, and is rather interested in the Athlum General Blocter, much to his chagrin. Baulson has a kind personality, and is one of the few Leaders that does not insult Rush, or any other character. (P.S. Baulson does not have horns, the spikes coming from his jaw are simply connected to his helmet.) Availability You have to complete the quest Baulson first before you can recruit him. :XBOX only * Heaven's Door (Weapon Art) - requires Superlative, Shielding or Enchanted Glaive }} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Trident, Halberd, Bardiche or Glaive customization when equipped with L-sized Spears * Any Harpoon or Naginata customization when equipped with LL-sized Spears * Gigaspear * Auld Halberd or Auld Glaive * Knight's Lance * Lance of Longinus * Ancient Naginata |} |} * "Hang in there, alright?" (when casting Restore) * "Catch 'em in their blind spot!" (when leading a flank attack) * "I know I'm good" (when his stats increase) * "Huh? 'Tis just a wisp of a thing" (when charging in with regular attack) * "Our date's here, time to dance" (when deadlocking an enemy) * "Good effort." (when a party member hits for low damage) * "In your face!" (When countering) * "I"ll follow whatever orders you give me." (when checking stats) * "I"ll match up blow for blow." (when flanked) * "Thank ye kindly". (when being healed) * "Leave the rest to me." (when attacking a near death enemy) * "Ow!" (when being hit) * "Rush!" (when Rush's KO'd in the same union) * "Bloody....hell..." (when killed in combat) * "Back in the saddle!" (when being revived) * "Got it!" (When requesting for an item drop) * "Not too shabby!" (when party member hits for high damage) * "We got this!" ''(when morale is high) * ''"All right!" ''(when performing a finishing strike) * ''"Don't let 'em have another inch, boys!" (when an enemy initiates a deadlock or raidlock) * "It's orders, so I'll suck it up.." (when seizing his item(s)) * "I don't have the fingers to count how many of them we've taken out." (after killing a number of enemy unions) * "Looks like lunch is here!" (when deadlocked by an insect union) * "You're through bucko!" (When killing only union leader.) * "Can we go home yet?" (During a long battle 15+ turns) * "Whadda ya lookin' at?" (When the first to engage an enemy) * "Beautiful!" (When using a move he just learned on the battlefield) * "Cover your flank!" (When being flanked in a long battle) * "Come on, let's take 'em down!" (When critically injured) * "Nice moves!" (When an ally finishes off an opponent) * ''"On your feet!" (When reviving a fallen ally) * ''"I was cheated." (When seizing his item(s) when ready to upgrade) * "Here we go!" (When he gets first attack in a battle) * "Their backdoor's open!" (When Rear Assaulting an enemy) * "Get up! You'll be fine now." (When using Kiss of Life) * "You'd better take notes on THESE moves!" (When using Kiss of Life) |} Image:Baulson_Battle.jpg |}